


Sarah's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon winced after she heard a woman as she shrieked.





	Sarah's Smile

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon winced after she heard a woman as she shrieked. She usually enjoyed attacking victims and consuming blood. Not when she tried to sleep. Sarah remembered Charles Croydon searching for victims a few hours ago. The shriek eventually ceased. Absolute silence. 

Sarah began to smile after she fell asleep. 

 

THE END


End file.
